Who the Heck are You?
by GoldStripes
Summary: Rei is a guy who's considered goth. He lives with his sister. One day, a random blonde boy appears in his mirror and introduces himself as Len. His mirror image. For some reason, Len is almost the complete opposite of him. But he's useful for homework and advice... Rei might just keep him around.
1. Who the Heck are You?

**Hey everyone, this is more of a side story I'm writing alongside Clueless. Just for fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 1: Who the heck are you?

Hi everyone, my name is Kagane Rei, I live with my sister named Rui. Our parents aren't home often so it's usually just us 2. We've been labeled Goth at our school, so we don't have any friends besides each other. The worst part is that we're not goth, we're completely normal and just happen to like the colors black and yellow. My hair just happens to be black, that's normal! I just happen to be surrounded by people with hair colors like teal, red, blue, and purple.

So I'm starting to think I'm going to go crazy, just a few days ago. A random blonde guy started appearing in my mirror, I don't even need to look at it. He's just there. Today, I think I'm going to try to talk to him.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Hello. You there?"<p>

"Yes, I'm here."

"Could you like, explain...what you are?"

"Oh, ok. I'm your mirror image."

"My wha?"

"You're mirror image. I'm you from a different universe. Well, not exactly, I'm like a spirit...that just happens to be living in your mirror."

"And how do you explain mirror image?"

"Well, I'm everything that you aren't. Well, mostly anyways."

"Like how? Please explain one more time. This is confusing."

"Ok, so you do really bad in school. I'm the top student. You have black hair, I have blonde. You like darker colors, I like bright colors. Stuff like that."

"Oh, and why are you here?"

"Well, I've always been here. I guess you just never noticed."

"And how come I noticed now?"

"Because I just happen to notice you have no friends. It's hard to have friends while I'm in a mirror, so I decided to show myself."

"That makes sense. So now what."

"You could talk about your day."

"Alright. I went to school with my sister Rui, I slept through most of the classes. And nobody even looked at me."

"Wow, _my _day was better than that. And I live in a mirror."

"Oh shut up!" I punched the mirror.

"Ow ow ow ow ow" He said grabbing his arm.

"Wait, you can get hurt from that?"

"Of course I can you idiot! I live in your mirror. How would you like it if your house suddenly fell apart?"

"I guess you're right. Sorry."

"No problem. Anyways, my childhood friend lives in your sisters mirror."

"You're kidding?"

"Not really, your sister actually found out a few years back so..."

"My sister is smarter than me..."

"She must be the cool one among the twins right?"

"Shut up! How would you talk to your childhood friend anyways, you live in a mirror."

"Well, I can jump around, I can be in any mirror in the house. Not all at once though. So we just go to the same mirror. Most of the time it's the bathroom one, it's the biggest."

"Well this just keeps getting weirder. Why don't you go to someone else's mirror?"

"Well, there _are _rules. I can only to travel to mirrors within a certain range. The range is about the size of this house. And I'd go to your sisters mirror, but I'm a guy. So that'd be weird."

I sighed heavily. "Well, what do you suggest we do then?"

"I could help you with homework."

"I think I'm starting to like you already."

"Everyone does Rei, everyone does."

"Stop talking Um, uhhh. What's your name by the way?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I'm Len. Kagamine Len. And you're Kagane Rei."

"Yeah, but how do you know that?"

"I can see it when you write your name on your homework."

"Is there any way for you to not see?"

"I could go to sleep. Then this would just be a regular mirror."

"Sounds tempting. But for now, help me with my homework."

"I'd be happy to."

"This is the start of a great friendship you know?"

"Yep!"

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later<em>

"Yes! Finally done with homework!"

"God, finally. I practically had to _give _you all the answers."

"Hey! I'm not _that _helpless."

"Yeah, you are."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Shut up!"

"I'm bored, I'm gonna go visit Rin, see ya!"

"Len? Len, where'd you go?"

I heard a scream come from Rui's room. I threw open my door and flew into Rui's room.

"Rui! What's wrong?"

She pointed at the mirror. Both Len and another blonde girl who looked similar to Len were standing in it.

"What's so wrong about wanting to visit my friend."

"Yeah...friend."

"Is something bothering you Rin?"

"Well, it's just-"

"Oh my god, this is like the movies. Never mind Rei! We don't need a TV now, we can just watch these 2 as my chick flicks."

"Len! You see what you did? Now I don't get a TV."

Len gave me a confused look.

"Ok...if you two need some quiet time, Rin and I will retreat to the bathroom mirror. Let's go."

"Up up and away!" They both vanished.

"So Rui, I still think we should get the TV."

"No way, we can just watch those two, they're totally crushing on each other, it's like...every girls dream!"

"And it's every brother's nightmare."

"What was that Rei?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

* * *

><p><strong>Gold: Once again, this is just a fun story I'll be writing on the side. The one I'm mainly working on is call Clueless. <strong>

**Len: I'm in it!**

**Rin: Me too!**

**Rei: I'm not...**

**Gold: Yeah, sorry about that.**

**Everyone: Bye! See you next time!**


	2. Mirror Theatre

**I'm bored, so here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

Chapter 2: Mirror Theatre

"Rin, I just always wanted to tell you...I love you!"

"I'm sorry Len, but I love someone else."

"I'm sorry for taking your time." Turns to leave.

"No! Don't go, can't we still be friends?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know right now...my heart is too broken to tell."

"Then...when you know...come back and tell me. Please."

"I can't promise you anything right now. I don't even know if I'm coming back."

"And, Scene." Rui applauses.

"I knew I could get a good show out of this! I told you we didn't need a TV Rei!"

"But I still wish we had one."

"Rei, would you please stop arguing with me?" I looked over to see Rui giving me a look that would make the devil cower in fear.

"S-sure Rui...sorry."

"Good!"

God, I swear, sometimes I think my sister has been replaced by someone else entirely. She's so sweet, and then she turns into the monster who's been hiding in your closet all of your life.

"Umm, can Len and I change back into our normal clothes now?" Rin asked.

"Well, they're not exactly normal anyways, you guys wear school uniforms with a touch of yellow." Rui comments.

"We're mirror images, what do you expect?" Len says.

"Fine. Change back." The mirror flashes for a second before Len and Rin show up again wearing their regular clothes.

"I'm gonna go to bed now, see you later." Len says as he disappears from the mirror.

"Me too." Rin also disappears, now, it only shows Rui and I sitting in her room in our pajamas. What a great day...

* * *

><p><em>1 month later<em>

"Rei! Rei! It's time for the summer festival!"

"Ugh, already?"

"Yes, already! Now go get Rin and Len, we have to get ready!"

Get Rin and Len? Can they even go? Why are they getting ready?

"Rin, Len, it's time for the summer festival." I said to my mirror. Yep, I have so many friends.

"We're here!" They both said, appearing on the mirror. Len was wearing a black unbuttoned dress shirt, dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and a yellow tie. Rin was wearing a white and yellow yukata that had clouds on it.

They both took a glance at each other and looked away blushing.

"So, how are we gonna get you to the festival, I'm not going around carrying my mirror."

"You're putting us in one of the tiny handheld mirrors, duh."

"Can you guys even fit in that?"

"Our size varies with the size of the mirror."

"Great, so, I just hold up this mirror like this?" I held up the hand mirror and they both disappeared from the full-body mirror, I looked at the hand mirror, and they were on there.

"Ok, Rui! Let's go." I was wearing a variation of Len's outfit, a white buttoned up dress shirt, a black t-shirt, light jeans, and a yellow tie. Len wore white high-tops, I wore black.

Rui was wearing a black and yellow yukata with flower designs.

"Coming Rei!"

Rui and I walked out of the house, is what other people saw. To us, 4 of us were walking out of the house. Rui, Rin, Len, and me. We were going to the summer festival, and we still, have no friends.

* * *

><p>"Rui, what do you wanna do first?"<p>

"Let's play some of the games, then get some food, then watch the fireworks!"

"Sounds good to me Rui!" Len said from the mirror.

"Just face the mirror at the game before you play it, then we'll have an image in the mirror to use. Same with the food! And show us the fireworks too." Rin added.

"Ok, got it." I replied.

We started walking around to see which game we wanted to play first, all while listening in to Rin and Len's conversation.

"Umm, Rin, you look really good in that yukata..."

"Oh, thank you Len...you look good too."

"R-rin, I have something to tell you..."

"Then go ahead, I won't stop you."

"I-I think I-" Then Rui cut him off.

"Hey! Let's play that game over there!" Wow, I don't think she realizes she ruined Len's moment.

"Coming Rui!"

We kept going around and eating, of course. Letting the mirror copy everything before we participated in the game or ate the food.

Finally, it was time for the fireworks, we sat down on the grass before it started. Once it started, Len and Rin started conversing again.

"Len, what were you going to tell me earlier?"

"Oh, that...I-I'll tell you later..."

"Can _I _tell you something then...?"

"G-go ahead."

"I...I think I-"

"Wow! Look at that one Rei! It's shaped like a flower!" Wow, Rin and Len are having a really bad day.

I leaned over to whisper to Rui, "You know, I think you ruined your own theatre twice tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"First, Len was going to tell Rin something, but you cut him off. Just now, Rin was about to tell Len something, but you cut her off."

"Eh? Whatever, I'm sure it wasn't important anyways, we can ask them about it later."

"I guess you're right." Rui, this is why neither of us has ever had a romantic relationship.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night<em>

"Ahhh, home sweet home."

"Man, I'm soooo tired." Rui adds.

"Well, I'm going back to your room Rei, good night!" Len disappeared from the mirror.

"I'm going back to my mirror too. See you guys." Rin disappeared from the hand mirror too.

"Well, good night Rei."

"Good night Rui."

"Wait, we never got to ask them about the talks at the festival."

"Oh yeah, we didn't. We can ask them tomorrow. It's not like we have anything to do."

"Yeah, good night."

"Good night Rui."

* * *

><p><strong>Gold: That's for sure, don't worry. I don't have any friends either.<strong>

**Rin&Len: You have us!**

**Gold: Thanks guys, but that doesn't make me feel any better.**

**Rin: Oh...**

**Len: Right...**

**Gold, Len&Rin: See you next time.**


	3. Truth or Dare

**Why do I always have to write as soon as I wake up. It's a bad habit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 3: Truth or Dare?

"Gather around kids, we must play the game of fortune!" Rui yelled for the whole house to hear.

"The what?" Len asked. Good question Len.

"Truth or Dare." Why'd you have to answer Rui?

"Oh god no." Good reply Len.

"And you're going first Rei." FML. Well, here comes my logic bomb.

"I don't think the game's appropriate with a brother and sister and 2 people who live in mirrors."

"Good point, which is why I met _more _people who have _also _found people living in their mirrors."

The door opened and a girl with teal hair tied in long pigtails, a girl with long pink hair, a guy with dark blue hair, and a girl with short brown hair walked in. All holding hand mirrors.

"I'm Miku, nice to meet you."

"My name's Luka. I hope we can be friends.

"I'm Kaito, and this here is Meiko."

"I can introduce myself! I'm Meiko, I hope we get along. Just not with this idiot." She points at Kaito.

Len jumped up and down in the giant mirror to get their attention. "My name's Len! I'm a mirror image!" All the mirror images appeared in our giant mirror.

"I'm Gumi. Sorry if I'm a bit shy."

"I'm Mikuo. Pleased to be here."

"I'm Piko, nice to meet you.

"H-hi. I'm Miki."

Rin and Len scanned them for a second. Then they said at the same time, "We're Rin and Len, I hope we can be friends." They all looked at Rin and Len, then burst out laughing.

"I'm Rei, and this is my sister Rui."

"Hi, I'm the sister. Well, are we going to play now _brother?"_

"Fine, fine. We'll play truth or dare." Everyone gave a tiny cheer and sat down in a circle on the floor.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Bold=Actions <strong>Normal=Speaking)

* * *

><p>Rui: Rei, Truth or dare?<p>

Rei: Dare.

Rui: I dare you to lick a door knob.

Rei: Why lick a door knob?

Rui: Because do you know how many hands have touched it?

Rei: Ew. **Licks the front door knob.**

Rui: Yay! **Spins bottle.**

**It lands on Len!**

Rei: Len, Truth or Dare.

Len: Truth.

Rei: What's the story behind you and Rin?

Rin and Len: **Blush**

Everyone else: Ooooooh.

Len: W-well, we've known each other for a long time. We've always been in the mirrors upstairs, we always used to talk to each other when nobody was around. But recently, I realized...I like Rin as more than a friend...

Rin: Y-you do?

Len: **Nods.**

Rin: W-well. I feel the same...**Avoiding eye contact.**

Len: Wow, I didn't expect that. Um, do you wanna be my girlfriend then...?

Rin: Well, I don't know. Yes! **Hugs Len.**

Everyone else: Awwww.

Rei: About time.

Rui: **Spins bottle.**

**It lands on Miku!**

Len: Miku, truth or dare.

Miku: Truth.

Len: Have you ever kissed someone before?

Miku: W-why would you ask me that? It's not like you've ever kissed someone.

Rin: **Grabs Len's chin and pulls him into a kiss. It lasts for 5 seconds.**

Len: **Pulls away to breathe. **Rin, you could've warned me first. You just stole my first kiss.

Rin: If I warned you, it wouldn't be as fun. **Winks.**

Len: Well, Miku, you going to answer?

Miku: Fine, no I haven't.

Len: No big deal. I just had mine like, 30 seconds ago.

The game continued for 2 hours. They all decided to sleep over, the mirror images had no problem, they just slept in the mirror after fading. We on the other hand had to spread out on the floor, because it was 'unfair of someone to sleep on a bed'. So a few had to sleep on the couches. Loophole, it's not a bed.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning<em>

The regular people finally woke up, most of the mirror images were already up, sitting in the mirror talking. Except for Rin and Len, those two sleep a lot.

"Hey guys, where are Rin and Len?" I finally asked.

"They're still sleeping, we can pull them out forcefully if you want, but it probably won't wake them up." Mikuo answered.

"Do what you must." Rin and Len suddenly appeared, Rin resting her head on Len's shoulder and Len leaning his head on hers.

"Wait, I don't get it. If you guy's just disappear, how do you end up in a position like that?"

"Well, we don't actually disappear, it's kind of like an Xbox Live party. You get put in a realistic room of your own that you can invite other people to."

"Well that's different. How many people can join until it's full?"

"Once again, Xbox Live, 16. The room gets bigger as more people come in."

"Anyways, Rin, Len, wake up."

They both slowly opened their eyes and stretched.

"Good morning Rin."

"Good morning Len."

They both stood up. Slowly waking up fully. They looked at each other and I thought they were going to fall over again, but they straightened up and greeted everyone.

"So what are we doing today?" Len finally asked.

"Well first, we're going to have breakfast." Rui answers.

"Man, I wish _I _could eat. Mirror images can only taste, we don't get hungry. The food we copy and eat doesn't fill us at all, we're like bottomless pits."

"Well, that's...different."

"I know, it's weird. We don't understand the statements, 'I'm full' or 'I'm hungry'."

"Yeah...well, let's go. I'm starving."

"I can't starve."

* * *

><p>The day was pretty uneventful. Just mostly sitting around and talking, I showed my PSP to the mirror and they all copied it and played together.<p>

Rui fell asleep after breakfast. Everyone else went home in the afternoon, bringing the mirror images with them. Rin and Len checked out around 4:00PM.

Now it was just me. I wonder why I feel so satisfied though.

My name is Kagene Rei, and I have friends.


	4. I have Friends

**I'm back! (Cheering)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 4: I have Friends

It's been a while since we had that sleep-over. I finally have people to hang out with at school.

Rui's been even _more _excited since we have people who understand this mirror phenomenon.

Rin and Len have been dating for a while now. They're happier than ever.

Sometimes we tease them, it's so funny when they blush at the same time, they really _are _perfect for each other.

Me? I think I might have a _tiny tiny _crush on Luka. Kaito and Meiko are going out now anyways.

In mirror news, Piko and Miki have been acting _very suspicious _as of lately. Rui says something about her shipper senses going off whenever she's near them.

I think there might be some more scandalous news that Rui keeps talking about, but I'll keep that to myself. Just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you guys.

Here's Rui with gossip news, and for some reason, she wants me to leave the room.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone, it's Rui here, let's go over the gossip from the darkest corners of the mirror shall we?<p>

So anyways, Gumi had fallen in love with Len at first sight, but he's a taken man. _Gasp!_

Mikuo likes Gumi, but Gumi doesn't even _know _him.

Rin and Len are SO CUTE! Just had to throw that one in there...

Piko and Miki are official!

Now for darkest corners of the _earth _gossip.

Miku and Luka just started off a competition to win Rei's heart. That's right, my Onii-chan's gotten quite popular.

Kaito and Meiko have turned into geeks. They've been questioning the mirror images a lot, they've been saying they found a lead to bring them from the mirror, into _our _world.

If that _does _happen, that would be _so _awesome, but since hearing that...I've been having some, _interesting _fantasies about Len...

Shut up! It's totally normal to fall for a guy like him. He's just so sweet, shy, adorable...I can't help myself! Ugh I need my Len full-body pillow right now...

* * *

><p>Ok, it's Rei again, Rui just ran out of here and into her room. She slammed the door and I could hear briefly something about Len.<p>

Anyways, Rin and Len have been spending a lot of time in the living room mirror, sometimes they sing and we can hear it from up here.

Rin and Len have been really happy together, I think Rin might be a little too much for Len though. Rin can be quite the romantic, I think Len's face might just explode from over-blush.

So, Kaito and Meiko have found a way for the mirror images to come to Earth, awesome right?

But there's a catch, since we live in Japan, if we do the process here, they'll appear in America.

So there's 2 choices. Do the process here, go to America, get them, and come back. Or, we could go to America, do the process, and go back to Japan.

If we do the process in America, they'll appear in Japan. I'm more leaning towards there, they could just wait for us to come back at my house. They know where it is.

* * *

><p>Ok, we're in America. We all have our mirrors.<p>

The process that we have to do is, we have to wish for them to come to our world, put the mirror on the ground, and smash it.

Once the mirror is smashed, they're sent over dimensions, and should fly out of a random mirror in Japan. Hopefully, Len doesn't appear in some girl's room, but knowing his luck...

* * *

><p><em>Back home<em>

We walk through the front door to see, Mikuo, Gumi, Piko, Len, and Rin all standing there.

"Welcome home guys." Rin and Len say at the same time. I see Rui runs up and hugs Rin and Len at the same time.

We registered them in our high school and everything. Starting next month, Crypton Academy is going to have 4 new students.

And as of now, I have 4 new friends, _real _friends.

This is our story, I hope it ends well.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Did I just hear someone say something...from the mirror.

We all turn towards the big mirror in the living room.

"Hi guys! I'm the new mirror image."

We all said it at the same time. "Who the heck are you!"

"My name is SeeU, nice to MeetU. *Wink*" I think I just fell in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold: That's the last chapter for that one guys. I'll definitely do more stories, trust me. My head is like a water fountain of ideas.<strong>

**Rin: I hope we see you again.**

**Len: It was fun while it lasted.**

**Rui: I finally have a chance with Len!**

**Rin: What was that?**

**Rui: Nothing nothing. (I'll stick to the body pillow.)**

**Rei: We need to go back to America! SeeU, I can't wait to See you.**

**Gold: Speaking of see you...**

**Everyone: See you next time!**


End file.
